<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Queen by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928163">White Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Daddy Secrets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian surprises you with a new outfit but you end up getting more than just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May &amp; Reader, Brian May/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Daddy Secrets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You deeply sighed as the relatively warm water started to run cold, the temperature difference sending a chill up your spine and making you regretfully open your eyes. You had no idea what time it even was, trudging home from the university library once the words on the dusty pages in front of you no longer made sense in the dim light and hopping straight into the shower once you made your way up the steep stairs to your flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand reached out to turn off the tap when a sharp knock against the ajar bathroom door stopped you completely in your tracks, the adrenaline shooting through your veins ruining the sleepy mood you planned on taking advantage of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” Brian’s voice followed the surprising sound, making your tense shoulders relax with the reassurance that somebody hadn’t just broken into your place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve called instead of scaring me to death,” You grumbled, peeking your head around the corner of the shower curtain and narrowing your eyes at the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know I’d be making a visit,” He grinned, noncommittally shrugging his shoulders and leaning against the doorframe. “At least I knocked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed at his comment, shaking your head as a smile threatened to overtake your face and disappearing back behind the shower curtain. “So what made you stop by?” You asked, finally turning the tap off and holding back a shudder at the now freezing water pooling around your feet. He stayed silent as you grabbed your towel off of the rack, wrapping it around yourself and securing it above your chest before filling the room with the horrible shriek of the curtain being pulled to the side. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason?” Brian asked back, unashamedly letting his eyes roam up your body and standing up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” You sighed, walking over to him and smiling when he ducked down the long distance to connect your lips together in a quick kiss. His hands didn’t have a chance to mess with your towel before you pulled away, winking as you waltzed back over to the mirror and wiped the fog away. “But it is quite late for a random pop-in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I wouldn’t say my presence is entirely random.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” You replied, still gazing at yourself in the mirror and thanking yourself for deciding to keep your hair dry as you flung the showercap off of your scalp. You knew it would drive Brian mad by deliberately not paying attention to him, trying not to look at him out of the corner of your eye as you brought your hands up to straighten out your messed up locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...I’ve bought you something today,” Brian answered, taking a few steps towards you and smiling when he broke your short-lived facade as you turned your head in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed as he pulled a medium-sized box from behind his back, embarrassed you hadn’t noticed it before and still feeling as though he shouldn’t waste his money on you - even if he was the one who asked to be your sugar daddy in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to get-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, how many times do I have to remind you that I</span>
  <em>
    <span> want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get you stuff?” Brian interrupted, effectively cutting off your usual protest to his gifts. You turned towards him with your arms crossed under your chest, quirking your lip up in contemplation as he held out the box to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you caved, smiling at his quiet laugh when you untied the ribbon around the cardboard and slowly lifted the lid. Your eyes widened as they surveyed the contents of the box, your free hand instinctively coming up to delicately trace over the layers of white lace neatly folded together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brian…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll like the outfit...I saw it in the shop window and I-I knew I had to get it for you,” Brian stuttered, the uncommon nervousness in his tone tugging at your heart. You looked up at him with amazement in your eyes, letting out a short breath of disbelief - not that your drawers weren’t already filled with different sets of lingerie he had previously bought you, but each new piece of clothing he purchased with the intent of you wearing it just for him made you hopelessly fall for his charm more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, it looks beautiful,” You replied, gently hooking your hand under his chin to pull him into another chaste kiss. You took the box from his hands once you pulled back, setting it on the counter and placing one hand on your hip. “Do you want me to try it on for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I should be so lucky,” Brian grinned, flicking his eyes between the outfit snuggled into the box and your form still clad in only a now damp towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you should go wait in the bedroom then,” You smirked, staring him in the eye as you challenged his unwavering dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be joining me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, but there’s gotta be at least a little surprise!” You smiled, gently nudging him to turn around towards the door. “I’ll be there once I get dressed. Now go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s bossy tonight,” Brian mumbled, slowly trudging his way out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll make up for it later,” You called down the hall, confidently blowing him a kiss before slinking back into the bathroom and shutting the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt slightly ridiculous as you caught another glimpse of yourself in the mirror, sighing as you discarded your towel back onto the rack and let your eyes roam over the faded marks littering your chest. You decided tonight was no time to waste seconds on worrying about your strange relationship with the famous guitarist, letting the excitement of knowing he was waiting for you in the other room take over your emotions instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to contain your goofy smile as you pulled each intricate article of the outfit from the box, still finding it absurd that Brian felt the need to lavish you with such items - the price of the lingerie obvious to you despite the absence of any price tags. You quietly laughed to yourself when you picked up the white thong settled underneath everything else, grateful for the gesture but knowing you certainly had an identical pair already stowed away in a drawer somewhere. The outfit wouldn’t be complete without it, though, so you slipped it on anyways and tried your best to hastily assemble the rest of the outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised your eyebrows when you took the matching bra in your hands, squishing the plush padding between your fingers and coming to the conclusion that it must have been a push-up bra - something you were not used to even buying yourself. Your assumption was proved right when you looked up again to survey yourself in the reflective glass, the height of your cleavage definitely more pronounced than usual and giving you a slight boost of confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slip of the suspender belt up your legs to rest high on your hips was the final easy piece to the puzzle, only leaving the daunting task of connecting the stockings to the belt left to do. You sat down on the closed toilet lid with the laced stockings in hand, rolling them up your legs and trying not to slip as you stepped over the tiles of the bathroom floor to grab the straps. You cursed the humidity of the room from your previous shower, the metal of the clasps repeatedly slipping from your hands as you tried to attach them to the belt and easily making your frustration grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality it only took you about half a minute to secure the straps, even though it felt like an eternity, and you decided to add some makeup as a final touch, trying not to think about the fact that it would probably be completely ruined by the time the night was over. You steadied your hand as you carefully applied some mascara, fanning out your lashes and blinking at yourself in the mirror and swiping on some red lipstick as a final touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave yourself one last look-over, making a final adjustment to your hair before taking in a deep breath and reopening the bathroom door. You heard your bed creak as you padded down the hallway, clasping your hands in front of your stomach and holding back a smile as you anticipated Brian’s reaction to the sinfully and completely white outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You suddenly felt nervous as you approached the open door, casting your gaze to the floor and feeling silly for thinking Brian would think anything negative of your current appearance. The flat was eerily silent as you stopped to stand just past the threshold of your bedroom, dropping your hands to your sides and lifting your head to find Brian staring at you with his lip curled into an almost evil smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” You quietly asked, taking a few more steps towards the edge of the bed where he was perched and copying his smile when his eyes remained fixated on you. You giggled when he lifted his finger to silently command you to turn around, quickly following his order and blushing when you almost slipped on the hardwood floor thanks to the silky fabric of your stockings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look...stunning,” Brian whispered breathlessly, reaching out to take your hand and pulling you closer to him. You practically slid into his hold, sharing a laugh as his hands wrapped around your hips to steady you as you stood between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daddy. It fits perfectly,” You responded, relaxing into his grip when his thumbs ran over the exposed skin between the suspender belt and your thong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad I picked it out, then,” Brian smiled up at you, leaning forward to press a light kiss to your torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did you just want to stare at me all night?” You suggestively asked, taking your chances and shifting to position yourself in his lap by pushing your knees into the mattress as your knees bracketed his legs. You smirked when his hands travelled to cup your arse in his hands, tangling your own fingers into his curly locks and pushing your hips down against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to ruin your look,” Brian joked while still keeping an air of seriousness to his tone, the growing hardness beneath you betraying his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head at his comment, hooking your arms around his neck and holding down a whine when he rather forcefully pulled your hips down impossibly closer to his. You frowned when one hand left your backside but your expression quickly melted away when his now free hand hooked under your chin to pull you into a heated kiss. Brian sighed into the kiss when you rolled your hips against his, his grip on your arse tightening and only encouraging you to repeat your actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle fell past your lips once you both pulled back, the sight of your lipstick now transferred onto Brian’s mouth imposing a wide grin on your face. You traced your finger along the mess, further smearing the color and laughing even more when Brian ducked his head away from your touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna take me or did you just come over to rile me up then leave me high and dry?” You questioned, smoothing your hands along his collar and pouting at him in an attempt to deter him from the latter possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...don’t give me any ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy,” You begged, widening your eyes in addition to your continued pout. “I’ve been a really good girl lately and I did say I’d make it up to you for being bossy earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you plan on doing that?” Brian teased, settling his hands on your hips again but instead choosing to slide them down to rest on your thighs this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever you want...I trust you,” You smiled, loving the way his fingertips dug into your skin at your admission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, now stand up,” Brian grinned back, giving your leg a quick pat before taking his hands off of you. You curled your lips down at his suddenly harsh words but still quickly complying and getting up to stand back in your original position between his legs. “Oh don’t be so sensitive, I couldn’t get undressed with you still in my lap, could I?” He added, making your frown disappear as you took in the meaning of his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” You quietly answered, hanging your head in shame and sucking in a breath when he stood up to tower over you. His hand repeated its earlier action to hook under your chin forced you to look up at him, the faint blush on your cheeks making him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to relax, love, I’ll take care of you. Why don’t you just lie down?” He asked rhetorically, knowing you’d do basically anything he told you to and finishing his statement with a soft kiss to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded at his suggestion, regretfully moving away from his hold to sit yourself down onto the middle of the bed and scooting your way up to rest against the headboard. You drew your knees up to your chest as you watched Brian remove his clothes, smiling to yourself at the calculated way he carefully took off each garment just to drop them into a pile on the floor. He seemed to ignore your frustrated huff when he stopped short of slipping off his boxers, joining you on the mattress and settling himself on his stomach in front of your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your fingernail as his hands tortuously slid up your shins, staring down at him as he parted your legs and feeling your blush deepen when his eyes immediately fell to look at the thin strip of fabric covering your core. His teasing only heightened your impatient mood, trying to buck your hips up into his touch as he moved his hands to press against your inner thighs and rolling your eyes when he effectively held down your movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched when his pointer finger dragged over your clothed folds, the brief contact driving you insane as Brian looked up at you with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. You knew it would be out of line and possibly grounds for a punishment if you were to snap and tell him to get on with it, so decided to stretch out your legs and gently knock your feet into sides to get your point across silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He apparently understood your move and took the opportunity to push you even further, leaning in to run his nose along the previous path of his finger and digging his fingers into your skin to make sure you stayed still. A frustrated sigh escaped your throat, muscles tensing at the erotic contact, and you despised the way he flicked his gaze up to you as if he wasn’t doing anything between your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, baby?” He asked, dipping his head back down to repeat his action and forcing a soft moan out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” You sighed, hitting his side with no real force due to your position. “Please don’t string me along all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Brian replied, dragging his thumbs along the creases where your legs met your core and looking up at you again. “I’m just making sure you remember who you belong to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Daddy! I’m all yours,” You whined and pursed your lips out another dramatic pout. “And a much better way to show you own me would be to just fuck me already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that bossy attitude wasn’t going anywhere,” He winked, pressing light kisses against the inside of your thighs and blatantly disregarding your complaints. “But I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at your lips when he slid his hands under your legs to pull them over his shoulders, shifting your hips to a more comfortable position as Brian toyed with the straps holding your stockings up that had been the earlier source of your frustration. One hand settled under your arse while the other went back to on top of your leg, his thumb pulling the fabric of the thong to the side as you let your own hands fall to rest on your plush covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your back slightly arched off of the bed as he finally ran his tongue between your folds, eyes fluttering shut at the much needed contact. Your fingers twisted into the duvet as his tongue swirled around your core, teasing past your fluttering entrance but never giving you the satisfaction of actually dipping in. Instead, he apparently decided you hadn’t received enough teasing and wrapped his lips around your clit, making you raggedly moan as pleasure shot up your spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” You breathed out, opening your eyes to stare up at the ceiling as Brian gave you no mercy. His hand tightly gripped onto your arse as his tongue kept up its unrelenting pace and you decided to look back down at him, another moan falling past your lips to find him already staring up at you. You sighed when he gave you a break, focusing his attention back towards your entrance but still refusing to cave in and fuck you with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised your eyebrow in confusion when he gave your clit one final kiss before lifting his head and smiling at your expression. You dug your heels into his back to encourage him to get back to work, the built up pleasure flooding your core quickly dissipating when the hand still trapped underneath you moved back to its original place on top of your thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned when the hand not holding your thong to the side took his mouth’s place to glide two dry fingers between your folds. You felt his breath fan against your skin when you loudly moaned into the otherwise silent room, the intoxicating feel of the pads of his fingers gathering the wetness of your cunt that had mixed with his saliva making you forget any inhibitions about being considerate of any sleeping neighbors. He gave you no time to adjust to the new feeling, slipping his coated fingers past your entrance and making your eyes practically roll back inside your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You cried, clenching around the two slender fingers prodding at your walls. He seemed to appreciate your response, spreading his fingers apart inside of you and making you arch off of the mattress once again. You felt his back muscles move under your calves as he started to pump his hand, breath starting to come out in harsh pants as you let your eyes fall shut for the second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he had before, he only gave you the indescribable pleasure for a few moments before pulling his fingers out and making you lift your head to glare at him. His wicked smile only infuriated you more, dropping your head back to the pillows with a purposefully audible huff. The chill of the room became very apparent when his hands left your skin as he sat up on his knees, propping yourself on your elbows and dropping your jaw to complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Brian warned upon reading your body language and making you close your lips in fear of him cutting the night off right then and there. You watched with narrowed eyes as he hopped off the bed and immediately relaxed your nasty mood when he titled his head at you while hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. You felt a gush of arousal soak your already throbbing core as his cock sprung free from his clothes, shamelessly staring at his length while laying back down. “Uh uh,” He scolded as he added the boxers to his pile of garments already on the floor, “sit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scrambled to comply with his order, cursing the slippery fabric of the stockings that gave you nothing but trouble as you struggled to sit up on your knees in the middle of the bed. You impatiently rested your hands on your thighs and squeezed your legs together in an effort to give yourself some sort of relief without touching yourself without getting permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He muttered, sitting himself down on the mattress and shifting into your previous position without realising how much those two simple words affected you. You automatically shuffled to straddle yourself over his legs, staying near his knees and waiting for further instruction as he reclined against the headboard. A surprised breath left your mouth when he gently tugged on the suspender belt, getting the message and moving forward to hover over his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought your hands up to brace against his chest when he snaked an arm around your waist to pull you into another kiss, trying your hardest not to instinctively push your hips down. You tried not to smile as his tongue traced along your lips, easily surrendering any control you could’ve had in the situation and parting your lips for him. You moaned into the embrace when his free hand unexpectedly groped at your chest, flexing your fingers against his skin and wishing the moment would never end. You both had to pull away for air after a few seconds, though, and the dopey smile on his face almost made you forget all of the teasing he had put you through in a matter of minutes - if it weren’t for the hand around your waist conspicuously tracing along your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved your hands to hook around his neck as he pulled your thong to the side again, biting your lip as you anticipated finally getting to feel him inside of you. You pushed your luck and used your grip to tilt his head up, capturing his lips with yours just as his free hand lined the tip of his cock up with your entrance. Your kiss was interrupted as you let your hips slide down, stopping when both of you let out low moans as his cock slowly breached past your willing entrance. You wanted to give back some of the teasing and didn’t stop until your hips sat flush against his, but regretting your move when the familiar stretch of length against your walls affected you more than you thought it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You renewed the kiss as Brian’s hands settled on your hips, their heavy presence enough to notice but not pressing into your skin as to prevent you from setting the pace. You whined into his mouth when you lifted your hips, tightening your grip on his cheeks as you started to bounce in his lap at a slow pace. You felt triumphant when his fingers flexed against you, a telltale sign you were finally the one teasing him, and you pulled back from the kiss to innocently blink your eyes open at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Daddy? You don’t want me to take my time and remember exactly who I belong to?” You quietly asked, smirking as you kept up the measured rolling of your hips and slid your hands down to rest on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian didn’t give you a verbal response, choosing to forcefully pull your hips down onto his and quietly laugh at your resulting moan instead. You took that as a sign to stay quiet for now, gripping onto his shoulders and digging your knees into the mattress before starting to gradually increase your pace. You tipped your head back as a lewd moan was ripped from your throat, ignoring the light strain beginning in your thighs in favor of chasing the high of your budding orgasm that you were already rudely denied of twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shocked gasp rang around the room as Brian leant in to kiss along your chest, his hands subsequently travelling up your back to pull your closer to him. You slowed your hips as he focused on your breasts, wishing he’d taken your clothes off beforehand when you felt his fingers trace along the lace of the bra. He didn’t seem to have any plans of it either, smiling at your high-pitched whine when he ghosted his touch over your clothed nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to deny the burn in your legs after a while, trying your hardest to keep going but disappointedly sighing when you completely stopped to take a break. Brian gave a kiss on the cheek as you fought to catch your breath, tapping your hip to silently signal you to sit up. His arms wrapped around your waist to hold you tight and you muffled your wanton moan in his skin by burying your face into his neck when his hips thrust up into yours. You harshly panted as he changed the mood, going much faster than you and making your legs tense with the intensity of movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hated the way the suspender belt dug into your skin, the somewhat scratchy feel ruining your ability to get completely lost in the moment as you normally did. You decided to press light kisses along his now slightly sweaty skin in your reach, holding down a smile when he hugged you even tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” He whispered, the deep tone of his voice spoken right next to your ear thanks to your position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you do too. I love w-when you stretch out my tight cunt,” You stuttered in response, continuing to place sloppy kisses on his neck as he moaned at your filthy words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lifted your head when his thrusts slowed down to a stop, understanding what he wanted you to do when he titled his head to the side. You climbed off his lap with shaky legs, evening out your breathing as you settled down to lay on your back. Brian wasted no time in getting back between your legs and effortlessly sliding his cock back into your sensitive core, making you grip onto the covers as your back arched into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You firmly planted your feet onto the bed as Brian picked up his previous pace, relishing the sting on your arse each time his hips collided with yours. He must’ve been close already because it felt like he had just started when he suddenly pulled out, making you lit your head to see what he was doing. You let out a quiet moan when you saw his hand fisting his cock, laying your head back against the pillows just as you felt recognizable warmth hit your stomach. You immersed your attention in the obviously held-back moans that escaped from his lips, locking eyes with him as he continued to finish over you - the mess landing along your torso and new outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip as he steadied himself by placing a hand on your bent knee, smiling at him as he came down from his high. His tenaciousness surprised you as his hand slid down towards your core, holding down a moan when he winked at you. You let out a deep breath as his pointer finger traced over clothed folds, pressing the fabric against your heated skin and making the wetness already there soak the thin layer of silk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew you wouldn’t need much at this point, helplessly twisting your hands into the duvet as he pressed against your clit. Your voice would certainly be hoarse the next day, another loud moan filling the room as he began to rub small circles against your sensitive nerves. It seemed only seconds later when you finally came with one final groan, clenching around nothing as the pleasure took over your body and flooded through your veins. You blushed as you felt the thong absorb the wetness from your core and tried to stop the shaking of your legs as Brian’s hands gently ran along your stockings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a small giggle when Brian scooted back up the mattress to lay next to you and place another kiss to your cheek, careful not to smudge your completely ruined lipstick any more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling alright?” Brian softly asked, encasing one of your hands in his and bringing it up to kiss your knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” You smiled, turning your head towards him, “but I think you’ve slightly ruined this outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright...I’ll just buy another one.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: I've seen a bunch of posts recently about how disgusting and violating fanficition is and felt like deleting all my works, but I decided against it and wrote this instead lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>